Gaining Confidence
by zicobabe
Summary: Stephanie and Lula experience a life turning event. Reevaluating their life, they gain confidence and take control of their lives. This is my very first fan-fiction. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"White Girl wouldn't know how to handle a real man. She just might bite off your junk. What a man like yourself need is a real woman. A woman who knows what she's doing" said Lula. "In fact, it is just your luck that I am accompanying White Girl here. How about you let me show you a good time and all you need to do is hold on to me." Lula pushed her oversized breast, covered in leopard print, into our latest FTA's face. Lula is a retired ho'. I knew she was trying to distract Michael Jenkins, a repeat offender. Jenkins has his hands in everything that is illegal. This time he was caught beating up a young kid who wouldn't stand by quietly while his older sister was being raped in front of him by Jenkins himself. Come on now! What man in his right mind would let you defile his sister without retaliating? I don't understand why he was released or why Vinnie has bonded him out. Vinnie is a sick twisted bastard.

"Lula..." I started.

"White Girl, I got this!" Lula was already pulling our FTA away.

Currently we are in an abandoned building on Stark Street. The building is lacking in a multitude of windows and smells rank. Normally, I would never visit Stark Street without a Rangeman. However, rent is due and a girl's got to do what a girls got to do. Subsequently, here are Lula and I, on Stark Street in an abandoned building with a man without scruples.

I turn my attentions back to Lula and Jenkins. Oh Shit. Lula is surrounded by Jenkins and his cronies. How did I miss them entering. I really should listen to Ranger. He is always reminding me to be mindful of my surroundings. 'Be aware of your surroundings Babe.'

"Lula may have been a ho, you randy bastards, but now I am a changed woman. I am now Lady Lula, How about…I pleasure you one by one," Lula stammers. She is getting nervous. I think she is just realizing what she got herself into.

"Hey guys, umm… how about we rethink all of this." I say as I slowly inch towards Lula. "I am Stephanie Plum, Bond Enforcement and I am here to simply take Mr. Jenkins to the police department so he can reschedule his court hearing. So, how about it."

"Yeah, let's just forget about the gang rape y'all intended. All Mr., Jenkins here need to do is go with us to the police station, reschedule his court date. And we can all go back to living our lives. In fact, I hungry. Steph let's stop at Cluck in the Bucket after we drop off our FTA. Bounty hunting works up my appetite." Gaining her confidence once again, Lula rambles.

"I don't like fat women" says one of Jenkins cronies. "How about we just take the little white one and have some fun."

"FAT! I know you didn't just call me fat. I am a full figured woman. Didn't your mother teach you some manners?" Shouts Lula.

"My mama did teach me some manners. That's why we are going to _share_ the little white one." Smirks the infuriating man.

"Hell NO! Ranger would kill you all. Do you not know that White girl is his _Babe , his woman? _You fuck with her and you are all dead." Damn Lula is in Rhino mode. Ranger would not be pleased to hear my name linked with his on the streets. Hopefully, this does not get back to him.

"I already knew that." Michael Jenkins points out eerily. "That's why we're going to make _you_ a lesson to her." He claps his handed punctuating his word.

Before, I could even blink, a hard blunt object connects with my temple. Blackness shrouds me.

"Splash her with water. She needs to watch what we do to her friend." Jenkins order.

Slowly, Stephanie regains consciousness.

I slowly open my eyes. My head hurts like hell. I need a tasty cake. Remembering what happened before I was knocked unconscious by a brick… _a brick! _Ugh, why me!

Where is Lula? "Lula" I try calling until I realize she is right in front of me gagged and naked. NO! Please don't rape her I scream… in my head. Turns out I am also gagged. As I look into Lula's eyes, I realize her eyes are blank. So is her face. In fact, her blank face can rival Ranger's. Ranger! Somehow, I need to get in touch with Ranger. Think Steph, think. Think, think, think, think Steph. I try to close my eyes to think harder.

"Keep your goddamn eyes open or we will make it worse for your friend" Jenkins shouts looking around nervously. He probably thinks Ranger is on his way. Maybe I could use his fear of Ranger against him. Damn, why are they doing this to Lula. She is not even responding to their touches at all. No a wince, or a shiver of pain. Three men have already roughly taken advantage of her, so I know she has to be in intense pain. Please God let her be somewhere in her head and protect her from witnessing what they are doing to her body. Please God let her survive this.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Ranger stilled completely. Since we were in Rangeman, I knew it was not because he sensed danger. Rangeman Inc. was the safest and most impenetrable place in the United States of America. Looking down at the file in front of me, I wondered if it was the case we were commissioned to take care of, however, nothing in the files stood out. Suddenly, Hector left the room. Even though the meeting we are in only contain the Core Team (Ranger, Bobby, Lester, Hector, and myself), such behavior was unacceptable. Looking at the rest of the men present, I realized I was not the only one who didn't approve of Hector's behavior. The only one who did not respond to Hector's exit was Ranger.

"Get dressed," Ranger said curtly as he silently left the room.

"Only one thing explains that," Lester explains gesturing towards the door. "Beautiful."

"Report to the garage in 5," I say forcefully. If I didn't interrupt Lester now, he would ramble on gossiping like women.

Shaking my head, I head to Booby's infirmary on the 4th floor with Lester and Bobby following. Being that Little Girl gets into an interminable amount of foolish escapades, we have a prepared an arsenal in three duffle bags plus Bobby's medical bag of things we may need to handle any situation in which we will find Little Girl.

As Bobby opens the infirmary door, we find Hector already inside.

"_Pack a rape kit_," Hector orders looking steadily into Bobby's eyes. "_My Angel is on Stark Street."_

He grabs one of the already prepared duffel bags and exits the room. Lester and I grab the remaining duffel bags and follows in Hector's wake . Behind us, Bobby is quickly packing a rape kit and a few other medical supplies into his medical bag. He meets us at the door to the staircase and together we all run down. Any time a situation comes up with Ranger's _Babe_, speed is a requirement or you will be left behind. Ranger always request for backup, but when it comes to Stephanie he doesn't wait for them.

In the garage, Ranger has already started the Bronco. Not bothering to throw the duffel bags in the trunks, we jump in and set the duffel bags on our laps. Before the doors were even shut. Ranger took off, tires squealing, out of the garage. Behind us, in a similar Bronco, is more Rangeman backup.

"The abandoned building Stephanie is in used to be an office building. It has three floors. The first floor is empty, devoid of everything except a couch and a handicapped bathroom. Second floor is filled with piles of old newspapers, journals, catalogues, articles and books. Third floor has caved in due to weak structural beams. There are three entrances/exits: the main entrance facing the street which is boarded up with wood beams and enforced with a chain lock; the second entrance is situated toward the back of the building, however, because of squatters, the door can be pushed to gain entrance; the third entrance is an fire escape exit, however, because of breaking and entering reported while the building was open, the fire escape was removed. Interestingly, the door was not removed or blocked off. If a person was so inclined, they may try to gain entrance and/or exit by accessing this door. The door is located on the second floor, 25 feet from the ground facing the west side of the building." From the other vehicle, reported Manny over the headsets.

"Lester and Cal take the back. Hal and Manny the west side. Bobby and Tank with me at the front." Barks Ranger. Making eye contact, Ranger and Hector nods at each other. There are unsaid words between them, yet Hector understands Ranger's command.

'_Find out everything about those_ dare _fucks with_ my woman.'

Swerving in and out of lanes, giving no thoughts to traffic lights, we silently pull up a block away from the abandoned building in less than 7 minutes.

Being a ho', you learn things. Men are weak when they give into their desires. If a woman can disconnect herself from a man taking advantage of her, she has an advantage over him. Men like to be in charge, however, they want to be challenged into taking charge. I knew the moment Jenkins led white Girl and I into this abandoned building, his cronies was going to follow. I understood what was about to happen. They were going to rape Stephanie. Once upon a time, I serviced Jenkins and a few of his men. They were one of the worst type of men I've ever met in my former career. Men who gang raped one woman while forcing her friend to watch helpless to help. Men who taunted, debased, defiled and terrorized women into hating their existence. If it was one thing I could do for White Girl for rescuing me from prostitution and helping me get a job, it was this. Saving her from rape.

"My mama did teach me some manners. That's why we are going to _share_ the little white one." Most of them are already unbuckling their belts.

"Hell NO! Ranger would kill you all. Do you not know that White girl is his _Babe, his woman? _You fuck with her and you are all dead." I know they will recognize White Girl as Ranger's woman. Word has been put out on the street that whoever fucks with Ranger's woman, it will be the last time anyone ever hears of them. "I already knew that." Michael Jenkins points out eerily. "That's why we're going to make _you_ a lesson to her." He claps his handed punctuating his words.

Three of them came at me at once, all with belts and rope. I'd be damned if I don't try to fight my way out of this. If there is any way I could get White Girl and myself out of this with minimal damage, I will try it. Digging in my purse, I search for my taser gun. Yes, found it!

"Come at me bitches!" I taser the first two men, another I hit with my purse.

"Fuck, she's fat….I can't get a grip, help cuz!" A man grabs me from behind. His cousin comes and punches me with his huge fist, right in the gut. Damn, it hurts.

"Uhhh…you will pay for that." I kick him with all 4 inches of my new spiky devil red stiletto heels. Right in the balls.

"STOP. Get off of me…Lula!" White girl is screeching trying to get away from the man holding her. Jenkins walks up to her and knocks her out with the butt of her own gun. Please let that gun be empty. Knowing White Girl, it probably is. Stephanie slumps and fall unconscious.

"How is it that 5 grown men cannot take on one simple woman?" Jenkins says walking towards us. Behind him a man is tying Stephanie's unconscious body to the handicap bar in the half demolished bathroom.

"Because they cannot handle a real woman." My confidence is rapidly leaving me.

"Well, I can." Jenkins holds a knife to my throat while his men hold me down and began tying my hands together. "I show you how much of a woman I can handle."

He switch place with one of his men. "You hold her leg, you the other leg. Keep them wide open…"

"Lula..." I hear White girl calling my name. She has regained consciousness. I can tell when her eyes falls upon me. She's scared.

"Keep your goddamn eyes open or we will make it worse for your friend" Jenkins shouts when Stephanie closes her eyes. I cannot let her see my pain. Damn but it hurts. I can feel the men getting antsy. They know Ranger is on his way. I WILL SURVIE THIS. Blocking out the reality of what occurring, I escape to the depths of my mind.

Stealthily positioning ourselves, we wait for Ranger's signal to enter.

"Fuck, we all came inside her…think she will report us." A distant voice says nervously.

"Rangeman…it's bad. Lula is inside surrounded by five men. One currently raping her, another with a knife to her throat, and the other holding her down. Stephanie is locked in the bathroom with a man forcing her to watch." Lester reports. You can hear the anger in his voice.

Shit.

Fuck.

"I will handle my Babe. The rest of you handle the men surrounding Lula. I want all of them alive—barely. Wait for my 'go'." Turning towards me, Ranger puts his hands on my shoulder. "She'll need your strength"

Ranger is the only one that knows I'm still in love with Lula. Despite what happened between, I want to be with her. The time wasn't right so I let her go. But she is still my woman. And I protect what is mine. I will help her get through this. She is a strong, resilient, independent, beautiful, stunning, and intelligent woman. Life dealt her badly but she came out swinging. Even though she is trying to hide it for some reason, I know she is taking night classes at the county college. She is taking hold of her life. When she is ready, I hope to make her mine—my wife. But this time, I will propose to her. _'Oh please god, don't give up on her.'_

"GO" Ranger says calmly.

Simultaneously we entered the building. Even hearing what was happing to Lula did not prepare for the sight that greeted me. A roaring sound filled my ears. All I saw was red. My body trembled with immense rage.

"She needs you." My mind did not even process the fact that Hector, who only spoke Spanish, was speaking English. Naked with blood matted all over her and still dripping from between her legs, Lula stood in front of me. My trembling turned into shaking, I was so enraged. I looked around me and realized that all of the pathetic men were subdued and cuffed. Bobby was looking over Stephanie. The red haze slowly dissipating, I look for Lula. How did I miss her standing in front of me?

Looking into her eyes, I realized my woman need me more than I needed to kill those who defiled her. Taking off my shirt, I draped it over her and pulled her into my arms. "Lula…Baby, you're safe. I got you" I whispered into her ear as I walked outside with her in my arms.

"We need to call an ambulance with a female medic. " Bobby said pulling out his phone.

"NO!" Lula began shaking in my arms.

"Lula baby, you're hurt. You need medical attention." I try calming her down.

"I'll handle it myself." She said quietly.

"Lula baby, I know you rather not let anyone touch you, but you need medical attention." I said trying to convince her. "We also, need to report this. It will be better and easier for you if you got to the hospital."

She looked at Hector. When their eyes caught, he let his index finger trace the teardrop tattoo on his face. Then, he furled his fist, kissed it and held it over his heart. Lula repeated the same gesture, their eyes still locked together. A moment passed and they broke eye contact.

"Bobby's a medic, correct? Can he not treat me?" She asked looking at me.

I didn't understand what happened between her and Hector but I knew she was close to her breaking point. I acquiesced. Looking up, I realized everyone witnessed the exchange but had not heard the conversation between Lula and me.

"She is adamant about being treated by Bobby. No ambulances or hospitals." I spoke to Ranger looking between him and Bobby.

Ranger nodded looking down at Stephanie in her arms. I realized Little Girl must not want to go the hospital either.

"Cal and Manny, escort Jenkins to the police department." Ranger said. "Jenkin's FTA papers are in the backseat of Steph's car." "Lester…"

"_Let the other men go." _Hector said quietly. We all understood why Hector wanted to let them go free. Retribution. He wanted to deal with them outside of the legal system. Ranger nodded towards him.

"Lester you drive, Hall sit up front" Ranger order walking to the bronco with Steph in his arms. Quickly, Bobby open the trunk and sat in the far corner gesturing for me to sit beside him the Lula in my arms. Once we were loaded inside, Hal closed the trunk. Then, he walked towards the front of the bronco and got in beside Lester. Soon, we were on our way back to Rangeman.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for taking a long time to update. I am an architecture major and had a big presentation recently along with other exams. (The life of a college student.)**

**But here it is. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are NOT MINE. I am just borrowing them.**

Chapter 3

Tank's POV

"Do you have any serious abdominal pain?" Bobby said quietly. "Is it okay if I take a look and see if you ruptured anything and have internal bleeding? If you feel uncomfortable with me you can always change your mind and go to the hospital to be examined by a female?'

"Lula baby, I could take a look and explain to Bobby…we could do it like that if it makes you more comfortable?''

I really wanted to give her a choice. I have participated in multiple extractions of rape victims from drug cartels and brothels. A person can never come to grips with—fully move forward with their life—seeing a rape victim. Their eyes are vacant. They say you can see a person's soul through his/her eyes, however, a soul is a spirit that believes in a higher power—a spirit that believes in God. When you look into a rape victim's eyes, his/her eyes are soulless. As if said person has given up on God. Then, there are those who have a soul in the eyes—a soul who looks as though one has met his/her final fate. God has ordained this for them. For these people, they wither away and die. They cannot recapture goodness or find peace because they believe God has forbidden them the experience. Yet, for those with soulless eyes, there is a hope. A hope that through other they may recapture their soul. As an army Ranger, I always believed in a God. Now, as I look at the woman in my arms, my throat closes and swallowing becomes an impossible feat. Holding her, as gently as I can, I tighten my arms around her and pray. I pray that God helps her through this and she regains her spirit. She becomes the woman, from ho to lady, who never once gave up despite difficult circumstances. A beautiful woman of strength and courage who, through her laughter, has given me strength to admit that I deserve happiness and love. Watching her live vivaciously has helped me love myself. Now, I have the forte and courage to love her like she deserves.

Ranger's POV

My hands will not stop trembling. Lula is Tank's woman, but to see her in that situation unmanned me. She's like my Babe—full of light and laughter. However, Lula has a strength that my Babe does not have –Lula has the strength that comes only with loving yourself.

Tank is my – as Lula would say—ride or die brother. If roles were reverse, I would not be able to forgive Lula if she put my babe in a situation like the one we found them. Tank has always been—between us—the better man. As he looks at Lula hurting he will only think about her. This I understand. However, after the situation calms down and Lula heals, it will never cross Tank's mind to find fault with my Babe. He may not even think to blame my Babe. Hopefully, he doesn't.

Right now, I am not sure how I feel about the situation.

"Babe, can you tell me how you came to be on Stark St. with Lula?"

"I went to the Bonds Office as I would do any other day. I was reading the file Connie handed me aloud when Lula mentioned she knew where to find Jenkins. She said I should probably call you and have you help me. But you know how I like my independence…I have to pay my rent." The last words were barely above a whisper.

Her voice elevated. "So, I told her I was going by myself. She said she'll come along and I should call Tank and have him come along. But, I didn't want Tank to come along. He would do my job for me and it would be unfair. Lula said she knew my FTA from her past life so she will come along to help me locate him. I agreed and now look what happened. I s-s-should have l-listened to her. Ranger she is in this situation all because of m-m-me. I-I …s-s-she h-hates m-m-meh-me!" She could hardly get her words out.

My Babe was falling apart. She felt responsible for what happened to Lula.

"Babe, Lula is a strong woman. She will not let this destroy her life" I stroked her hair and arms trying to comfort her.

"_Babe, why didn't you listen to her?" _The question slipped out.

"Ranger..?" Stephanie was looking in my eyes confused. I knew she didn't understand my question. When I happen to lose my tongue, I revert back to my native tongue.

Soldier.

Focus.

"Babe." I tuck her head beneath my chin and kiss her hair.

Love hurts. I kept myself from emotion relationships for this reason specifically. I built a wall around my heart not letting anyone penetrate it. When my daughter was born, somehow she lodged herself in my heart without breaking the wall I built around it. Years later, I meet Steph; she made my wall tremble. After Scrog, she slipped through a crack. It was hard but I became used to her being in my heart. Shortly afterward, I rebuilt the wall around my heart with my daughter and my Babe inside. They are my light, my reason, my strength—they are my heart.

I need to straighten out this situation. Then, I need to do some deep thinking. Things are going to have to change.

For everyone's happiness and safety, things are going to have to change.

Lester's POV

I have been with Ranger through some tough shit. This has to be the first time I've seen him waver. This situation is fucked up. You have two men—brothers—and one brother's woman drags his brother's woman into a situation so fucked up she gets gang raped. How do they deal with it? How do they move forward from it?

Stephanie is a lucky woman. But to come away from this situation without a scratch while her friend is torn apart—literally—is unbelievable. And I've been in the army. I have seen people luck stick with them through some truly fucked up situations. But they always survived with at least a half a dozen of minor scratches and scrapes.

After hearing Ranger's question Stephanie in Spanish, I knew he didn't know how to respond to the situation. With a quick look in the rear view mirror, I could see in his eyes that he was disappointed in Steph. We all are. After her explaining the way Lula was trying to convince her to call in back up…she should have listened. I hope this is the last time she ever goes into a dangerous situation without backup. Ranger loves Steph fierily, however, he values her safety. If she carelessly disregards it again, he may just let her go. I truly fear it happening. God help her then.

Bobby's POV

Hearing Stephanie's accounting earlier events, my thought became jumbled. But this is not the time to think on such things. Turning, I focus my attention all on Lula.

I cannot believe she trusts me to heal her. Usually, rape victims fear physical contact with the sex of the person(s) that raped them. The fact that Lula has just been ganged rape by a couple of men and is still willing, no demanding, that I help her attests to this woman's courage. I have prior experience with rape victims, but they were military men. Never women. How do I handle this? Yes, I have the knowledge and credentials for caring for rape victims but this is something new. I look up into Tank's face and see fear. The outcome of everything that follows is resting on my ability to heal Lula. I clear all thoughts from my head giving Lula my full attention.

"Lula, the choice is yours to make. Do you understand what I am saying?" I ask her gently.

"Bobby, I understand what you are saying. White Girl said you healed her when she didn't want to go to the hospital. As we all are aware, Ranger wouldn't allow it if you were not skilled to do so. Can you just get started? Tank stop worrying."

"This situation is different from the scrapes and scratches I bandaged for Steph."

"I know we didn't part way amicably, but could you hold me when Bobby does his thing?" Lula looks up into Tank's face. It is evident she still loves him and he her. "Of course, Lula baby." Since she is already wrapped snuggly in Tanks arms, the question seems pointless to me.

"Lula, it will be better if I treat you at Rangeman. So, I will do a full and thorough check up there. Right now, I am going to ask you a couple of question, ok? Answer them to the best of your ability." Hopefully, she has no need for me to administer any serious medical treatment at the moment.

"Do you feel faint?"

"No, my head hurts though."

"Is it making you dizzy? Do you feel you need an oxygen mask?"

"I don't know. I am dizzy only if I try to move my head."

"I am going to give you an oxygen mask. It will give you a little strength." I dig in my medical bag pulling out the oxygen mask. After setting it up properly, I approach her with it slowly. Although she says she is comfortable with my presence, I do not want to freak her out.

She nods her approval.

I put the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth slowly with minimal physical contact.

"I do not see any signs of hemorrhaging. That is a good thing. But just to be sure, besides feeling swollen and a burning pain, do you feel any flow of blood in you vaginal area? A feeling similar to your menstrual pains?"

She starts biting her lip with a glassy look in her eyes. "Lula, if you're hemorrhaging then your condition becomes dire. I need to know?" I say in a calm even voice.

"It a mess. I don't know. It hurts and it is a nasty mess down there." Lula's voice is so quiet I have to strain to here.

"I have a napkin here," Pulling a napkin out my medical duffel bag. "This napkin needs to be pressed slightly in between your legs to see if you are hemorrhaging. Will you rather Tank press it between your legs then hand the napkin to me or would you rather I do it? The choice is your—always."

"I don't want Tank to see it. I don't want him to witness the effects of what happened to me. How would he be able to hold me if he sees it? I would rather you do it. "She says looking straight into my eyes. As an afterthought, she looks up at Tank. "Can you close your eyes?"

"Lula ... baby ... Lula. This will not stop me from holding onto to you. If it makes you more comfortable, I will close my eyes. It is the least I can do for you." Tank says while holding up their clasped hands, trying to show her not only will he close his eyes but he will also cover them with their clasped hands. ;

Turning back to me, Lula tells me to just get it over with. I put on my latex gloves and slowly move my hands to her legs.

"Can you separate your legs for me?" I ask in a professional voice. She nods and parts her legs. Gently, I push the napkin against her inner thighs as close to her vagina as I could without actually coming in contact with it. After I hold the napkin there for a full 5 seconds, I pull my hand away from the napkin. There is blood and bodily fluids; both hers and the men who raped her.

"There is no excess blood, so no hemorrhaging. But you have torn some tissue. I will you rest now and finish your checkup when we reach Rangeman." I tell her as I dispose of the napkin in a Ziploc bag. If she decides to testify, there needs to be some evidence. When we reach Rangeman, I plan to take some Q-tip swaps and record her abrasions and bruises.

After my last statement the truck fell into silence. 3 minutes later we were pulling up in Range man's underground garage.

Hal opens the truck and I get out first and head towards the stairs. Following me is Tank with Lula in his arms. Ranger, Stephanie, Lester and Hal take the elevator.

Bobby's POV

After preparing the bed, I gesture Tank to lay Lula on the bed.

"For doctor patient confidentiality, I need you to leave Tank."

"I stay." Tank says looking grim forceful.

"He stays." Lula says simultaneously.

Nodding at no one in particular, I turn and gather my tools.

"Lula, is it okay if I take pictures to document the rape? If you want the police involved we need physical evidence."

Staring into Tank eyes intensely, she nods.

So, I start with my camera.

To make Lula a little comfortable, I start with the minor abrasions and bruises on her upper limbs, head and neck.

"Anytime you want me to stop, just say so." I say while putting the camera to the side and pick up the thin sheet on the desk nearby.

"I need you to take off the shirt and drape this sheet across your body. Because of the situation, I need to do a full body examination. The sheet will give me better access. I will turn my back while you change."

"Ok." Lula respond. "Tank, can you close your eyes once again. Please!"

"No problem, just tell me when I can open then." I've never seen Tank this gentle and obliging before.

"Bobby you can turn around and Tank you can open your eyes now." Lula says several seconds later.

Tank's shirt is now neatly folded at the edge of the bed. Tank picks it up and start to put it in the trash can.

"NO!" Lula shouts suddenly.

"What Lula baby?" Tank questions confused.

"Can you let me have that shirt? I was going to wash it and keep it." Lula remarks no longer screaming.

"Ok, Lula baby." I can tell he is confused by the statement. Yet, he places the shirt on a lone chair and goes to stand at Lula side once again.

"We will do this in two parts then, I will start with your treatment. First, I will lower the sheet to your waist and take pictures of any abrasions and bruises on your breasts and stomach. Second, I will cover you back up to your neck. Then I will pull the sheet from your feet to your waist and do the same as I did to your upper body. I will also take some cotton swabs and gather some of the semen and blood from between your legs. Third, I will cover you back up and place the camera and cotton swabs on the desk for documentation after I finish your exam. Fourth, I will examine and treat you. Is this okay with you?" I knew that was a lot to take in but I wanted her to comprehend all of my following actions.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me. You're an excellent doctor Bobby. I understand. Do what you have to. As long as Tank can hold my hand throughout the examination, I'm okay with everything." Lula responds. By the tone of her voice, I can tell explaining to her what I was about to do has helped calm her and make her comfortable with me as a man who will help heal her.

"No problem. Tank can hold your hand for as long as you wish." Tank nods in a concurrence.

Tank's POV

Thankfully, the examination went without a hitch. Lula is now asleep in my bed. After the leaving Bobby, Lula agree to come home with me and stay until she heals. Bobby offered to watch my cats.

Now that everything has settled, I found myself just sitting on the bed watching Lula breathe deeply. She doesn't snore, however, because of muscle soreness and stiffness in her shoulders, neck, hip, and back, she moans in pain occasionally. Bobby has delicately treated torn tissue in her vaginal area. The thought angers me. Lula doesn't deserve this; no woman, man or child deserves this treatment.

My phone beeps interrupting my thoughts. Ranger sent a text.

_Take care of Lula. You're offline._

I put my phone back on my bedside table and walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. I need to take a hot shower so that I can relax and hold Lula in my arms while she rests.

Lula's POV

"_Once a 'ho always a 'ho. You probably liked them thrusting between your thighs. You are disgusting! Love you…ha! You wish." Tank snarls._

"_No. NO GODDAMMIT! You love me. I love you and you love me." I finish weakly. Does he? Does he really love me? Has anything changed? Maybe I deserved to be raped. Did I like? Yes it hurt, it hurt so goddamn much. But did I like it? Maybe Tank's right: once a 'ho always a 'ho. I don't deserve to be loved. I don't even deserve to find pleasure in sex. All I am worth is a painful fuck. I deserved to be fucked. _

"_Tank, I'm so sorry. I 'm so sorry."_

"I'm so sorry."

Tank's POV

Stepping out of the shower, I hear Lula frantically repeating that she's sorry. Quickly putting on a pair of boxers, I walk towards her on the bed.

"Lula baby, I'm here. Wake up you're having a nightmare. Lula…baby. You have nothing to be sorry for. Wake up." I gently put my arms around her placing soft kisses on her hair trying to wake her up.

Waking up, she jumps out of my arms, off the bed and backs up against the wall looking shocked and in pain. Damn. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have touched her. I should have waited until she realized it was me before I touched. Now she's scared. I have to fix this. Looking around the room, I try to think what I can do to look non-threatening. The piano—that's it. The piano. Last time Lula and I was in a relationship we didn't know each other that well so we mostly made love but she was always curious about my piano in the corner of my bedroom. So, I go sit at the piano and start playing. Looking in her eyes, I begin singing.

_Pray God you can cope  
I'll stand by your side? (_Making it a question, I hope she is okay with me being by her side.)_  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
_  
_I know you've got a little____life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
I know you've got a little life in you yet  
I know you've got a lot of strength left  
_  
_I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things I should've said that I never said  
All the things I should've done but I never did  
All the things I should've given but I didn't_

_Oh, darling, can I help make it go, make it go away_

Let me give you these moments  
Let me give you little warmth

_Let me give me to you...  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Give me your hand, Lula baby  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
Give me your pretty hand  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Oh oh oh  
I know you have a lot of strength left_

_My love (_I hope she realizes she is… She is my love. I love her.)_  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Whatever you need me  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
Give me your hand  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
Give me your hand  
I know you have a lot of strength left_

I should be crying but I just can't let it show, Lula baby  
I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'  
Of all the things I should've said that I never said  
All the things I should've done that I never did  
All the things that you wanted from me  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things I should've given but I didn't

Oh, darling, your pain—let me make it go away, just make it go away

I stretch my hand out to her and wait. Tears in her eyes she slowly walks towards me and stares at my hand. I open my arms still silent. She walks into my arms and collapse on my lap. Gathering her into my arms, I sway with her hoping to rock her to sleep. Crying softly, she hugs me tighter.

"I love you Lula. I love you. I love you. I love you." She stops crying and looks up at me then abruptly falls asleep. The tightness in my chest that I have always tried to rub away vanishes with the wet tears on her cheek. This moment, this feeling is peace. Knowing everything will be alright. I saw my baby's soul in her eyes once again. 'I saw Lula's soul in her eyes.' I scream silently—joyously with tears silently rolling down my cheeks.

The song at the end is "A Woman's Work" by Maxwell. I changed a couple of words but, it is basically the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am still learning the ends and outs of writing and posting fan fiction so please bear with me for a while.**

**Here is another chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Steph's POV

After arriving at Rangeman, Ranger and I went to his 7th floor apartment.

"Babe. Come here." Ranger says standing next to his bedroom door. Faintly, I could hear the shower running. Did Ella turn on the shower? When did Ranger call her to tell her we were coming back?

"Babe come here. It will make you feel better to take a hot shower."

"Ok." I mumble walking towards him.

Together we walk into the bathroom.

_Oh my God! My mother will hear about what happened and start ironing everything in the house. Last time I took Ranger to my mother's house, she seemed a little afraid of him. Maybe, I could get Ranger to talk to my mother and explain the situation. Yes, that's what I'll do. Hopefully, she will bake me a pineapple upside-down cake to make me feel better. If not…Ella?! Maybe, I should just ask Ranger's housekeeper._

_Oh no, no, NO! Will Ella refuse to bake anything for me once she sees what happened to Lula because of me? I didn't mean for it to happen. I told Lula I would go by myself. Now look what happened to her. It's all my fault. ALL MY FAULT! _I don't want to feel all this guilt. Ranger make it go away. Make me forget. PLEASE!

Ranger's POV

"I don't want to feel all this guilt. Ranger make it go away. Make me forget. _PLEASE_!" Stephanie screams while stepping out of the shower and into my arms.

"Babe, it is all over. Lula's safe. You are safe. I'm here. Shh." I tell her first in English then in Spanish hoping to calm her.

"Ranger, I cannot deal with this guilt. It is too…_too_ much. Make it go away." She is so frantic and bewildered. I don't even think she realizes she is crying and shaking. All she seems to be trying to do is get me to make love to her. With tears rolling down her face, she kisses me all over my chest and torso.

While serving Uncle Sam, I've witnessed in fellow soldiers the effects of a traumatic situation on the body and mind. Most soldiers will have sex to feel alive. Momentarily, orgasms override intense feelings of guilt and/or pain. Therefore, I understand my Babe's need to lose herself in sex. If I can take away her pain for a few moments, then, I will do so.

For as long as it takes for my babe to fall asleep, I will give her my body.

**A Fortnight Later**

Lula's POV

During this past week, healing –physically—has been a slow and very painful process. Thankfully, with the help of Tank, Bobby, Ranger and Hector, healing mentally was not a problem.

Every day, I woke up in Tank arms. He would smile at me and just stare in my eyes. No words were needed in that moment. From just staring in his eyes, I understood the strength and love he was giving me and not only because I needed it but because I deserved it. Tank and I have not defined our relationship yet we know we love one another. He is mine and I am his. Every day without fail, he has cooked me breakfast and lunch and given me space and time for myself. When dark falls, we cook dinner together. Afterwards, he sits and plays the piano while singing a song he dedicates to me. Moreover, every night I fall asleep safe in his arms.

Two times a week during the day, I visit Bobby at Rangeman. He examines me to make sure I am healing correctly. Afterward we sit and talk.

I was surprised when I received a call from Ranger. Well, he didn't call me exactly. He called Tank first and asked Tank to ask me if I mind speaking to him. I said no problem; I was interested in what Batman had to say. Turns out he knew the history between Hector and myself. He explained how Rangeman required every employee to have a partner, however, Hector didn't have a partner and would I like to be Hector's partner. Batman was recruiting _me_ for a job! I could not believe it. There were several conditions to the position but I accepted regardless.

Hector came by Tank's place every day. We would lock ourselves in Tank's man cave for hours. I was surprised and thankful that Tank allowed it and did not question us or ask to join us when we were together.

Steph's POV

"Babe, you need to train before you go back to catching skips." Ranger says calmly sitting behind his desk.

"Ranger, I do not have the time to train. I need to be making money. And do not try to hire me." Why doesn't he understand this; I thought he knew me.

"If you do not train you will constantly endanger yourself and others."

"You are blaming me for what happened to Lula."

"I am not blaming you at all. You enter dangerous situations without caution. Training will only help you."

"I am not one of your employees! You cannot force me train. "

"No, but you actions affect others. As your friend and mentor, I trying to help you."

"You are trying to control my life like Morelli and my mother. I'll move out of your apartment so I won't _affect _your life. And I will keep catching skips."

"Do not _ever_ compare me to Morelli."

"Then don't act like him. All Morelli ever did was try to change my life. 'Quit your job, cupcake. Stay at home, cupcake. Marry me and have my babies, cupcake.' You were my friend Ranger. You always encouraged me to fly and do what I wanted with my life. Now you are trying to change me just like Morelli."

"I _am_ your friend. I am _not_ trying to change your life. I said you need to train _before_ you go back to catching skips."

"Just like Morelli. Both say they love. But not who I am. They love who they could change me into. I love you in my own way Babe. Yea right." I mumbled under my breath. Ranger is right, I should train before I start catching skips again. It just that I feel like he doesn't believe in me anymore. I keep thinking he doesn't love me anymore. I know he has been having conversation with Lula but when I asked him about it he told me to ask Lula. When I call Lula she said he was just comforting her and giving her strength. I think he blames me for what happened to her. After all, Lula is Tank's woman and Tank is Ranger's best friend.

"Repeat that aloud." Ranger's voice seem to have dropped in decibels. Oh my God! He is mad. Well, I am also upset.

"I said..." I say while raising my voice. "You are just like Morelli. Morelli says he loves me but he wants me to quit my job and stay home and cater to all his needs. You are the same way. You say you love me I your own way yet now you are telling me to give up my job and train which you know I hate doing anything that involves eating healthy and exercising. Neither of you or Morelli love me. You love the woman you want to change me into being." I say ending in a shout.

"Do you want to know what I mean when I say I love you in my own way?" Ranger retorts.

"Yes!" I say still shouting. Arguing with Ranger is frustrating. I yell and he talks in low tones.

"When I say I love you in my own way I mean I love you in my _own_ way. I love you the only way I know how to love a woman, like _no one else _can ever love you_._ When you are able to find the strength to love yourself, then and _only_ then, I will explain to you exactly what my love for you entails."

"Love myself…" What is he talking about?

"However, because I love you, I want you to be safe, secure and confident. You can set someone free and help the fly, but, it will all be for naught if said person doesn't know how to fly safely. Training you will give you the ability and confidence to safely get out of any sticky situation you find yourself in while doing your job. In addition, catching skip will be easier."

"You cannot be safe all the time. Ever heard of learning from your mistakes? Ranger, I understand what you are saying, but, sometimes the situations I get into help train me avoid a similar situation in the future."

"Tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to not interfere with my life."

He nods and dismisses me.

Wait, I still want Ranger in my life. "What I mean is…"

"I understand what you meant. Close the door on your way out." He interrupts my explanation.

"Fine." I retort angrily. I leave his office and shut the door.

Ranger's POV

It's hard to deal with the pain every time something happens to Stephanie. Every time one of my employees inform me of one of Stephanie's accidents, I become so afraid. I am filled with glaring terror thinking that I will be too late to rescue her.

My grandfather said a man's worse regret is the words left unspoken. Somehow knowing I would grow into a man of actions, he always advised to give the words along with the actions when I met the woman I love. So, I gave Stephanie both the words and actions. Now, I am loss. I feel as though my love is destroying her. I burdened her with my love without realizing she doesn't even love herself. My love for her is constricting because she doesn't understand it. How can she?

Therefore, I asked her what she wanted from me. She said she wanted me not to interfere with her life. I nodded my head in response. There was nothing I could say. I finally understood the only way for Stephanie to value her safety is for her to value herself—to love herself. In order for her to do this, I needed to fade into the background of her life. Per her request, I will not interfere in her life at all. It will be the hardest thing I ever had to do but I will do it for her.

"Bye Babe." I say to her even though she has already left my office.


End file.
